


The freedom of flying.

by nb_stories



Series: I am emotionally attached to Minecraft men, please help me. [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), But it is very minor, Canon Related, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flying, Happy Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, Wings, and he gets one, i cannot handle the canon lore so i wrote this instead, it is just hinted at, it isnt directly mentioned, there is literally only one swear i think, you can tell this isn't canon because it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_stories/pseuds/nb_stories
Summary: “If you have wings, you are prohibited from using them.”That was the one rule Tommy hated. A stupid rule that was created by Dream so he could still have some sort of control on the server.However, Dream was in prison now. And after everything he has been through, Tommy still craves to feel the freedom he gets from flying. So, if the creator of the rule is locked up, who is there to stop him from breaking that rule now?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: I am emotionally attached to Minecraft men, please help me. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 358
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The freedom of flying.

There are many rules that have been created in an attempt to bring peace to this server. Tommy followed most of them too. No killing in the holy land, no more killing pets that aren’t yours, not being allowed to go through the end portal. All of those made sense. There was only one rule that Tommy absolutely hated.

“If you have wings, you are prohibited from using them.”

It was stupid and useless and annoying, and Tommy just didn’t like it. He wanted to fly, he wanted to be _free._ And yet the day he joined the server, Dream made it absolutely clear that he couldn’t use his wings. A threat of death lingering in the air made him comply. Tommy might be stubborn and hot-headed, but he isn’t stupid. Maybe it was the condescending smirk plastered on a white mask or maybe it was the clam yet poisonous words that left the man’s mouth, but for whatever reason Tommy knew that using his wings would have grave consequences. He wasn’t willing to risk it all for just one small journey up into the sky.

So, he followed the rule.

At some point he tried to collect information from Sapnap as to why the rule was created in the first place. Tommy was quick to realise that he was the only one on the server who had wings when he joined. So, he didn’t understand why the rule was there to begin with. Sapnap dismissed the question, simply stating that Dream didn’t want anyone flying on the server, whether they had wings or not. At the time Tommy begrudgingly accepted the answer, he supposed that was an alright excuse as to why Tommy couldn’t use his wings anymore.

He would just have to make do with floating down several blocks to protect himself when falling. That was the only way he could use his wings whilst no one was looking. It wasn’t as if he missed flying. No, _no,_ definitely not. No matter how many times Tubbo would bring it up, his answer would not change, _he totally didn’t miss flying._ Anyway, he had a nation to build and independence to gain, he was far to busy to be whining about his wings.

As war approached, Tommy realised that maybe the reason that rule existed was a bit more than just Dream not wanting anyone to fly. Wings were a huge advantage. Having a bird’s eye view, swiftly dodging enemy fire, and attacking from above, flying would have been useful when fighting in a war. But the threat of punishment still stood. So, Tommy chose to follow the rules once again. 

There were times that he nearly broke the rule. Having two more appendages than the average person was quite a hindrance when it came to war. Too bad that when he contemplated flying again for the first time in months, an arrow sliced through the feathers, piercing his skin. 

So instead, he spent war fighting on the ground. Cleaning bloodied feathers became frequent and he would look forward to when they had a brief break. It allowed Tubbo or Wilbur to help preen his wings, he would always relax into the soft touch. It helped distract him from the chaos that was surrounding them. Unfortunately, it didn’t last for long, soon enough they were back to fighting once again. 

Several wars and conflicts later they had finally won their nation back. However, the peace was gone in the blink of an eye. An act of arson and declaration of exile caused Tommy to be alone. So, _so_ alone. 

Except he wasn’t alone, he had Dream. But this was the man who he has fought against. A masked maniac that thrives on pain. The man who created the rule which has grounded him for the rest of his life. 

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. The distance between Dreams visit became longer and longer. No one came to his party. Ghostbur was nowhere to be seen. It was as if everyone and God himself had abandoned him. 

Maybe he could distract himself from the loneliness for a minute by doing something he hasn’t done in ages. 

If he was the only one at Logstedshire, then no one would see him fly, right? 

His wings weren’t in the best shape as preening wasn’t his top priority considering all his supplies, food included, would be blown up right in front of his eyes regularly. Ghostbur would sometimes help but he had stopped visiting a long time ago now.

He didn’t care about that though because as soon as his feet left the ground a rush of freedom overcame him. 

All he did was beat his wings a few times, so he was way above the clouds. Using wings that were not used to this much work was tiring. He would let himself fall slightly then flap his wings once to push himself further into the air. It wasn’t much, but it was something. 

For a moment it was as if nothing could reach him, as if he were untouchable. But of course, life was never that straight forward for him and whatever deific creature that was watching over him obviously wanted to see him suffer. 

“Tommy!”

Panic seized his body. Glancing down at the angry yell he noticed the familiar green hoodie. _Shit._ Oh no, oh god, oh shit, _oh god._

Managing to barely stop himself, he tumbled to the floor, face hitting dirt. Before he could even get up, a foot stomped onto his back. 

“I can’t believe you would do this to me. After everything I’ve done for you too!” malice laced each word, Tommy tried to apologise but the foot dug deeper into his back. “No. No more apologises Tommy. You betrayed my trust; you broke the one rule that _you_ should be following. You need to learn.”

Sunlight bounced off what Tommy assumed was a blade of some sort. 

“Wait, Dream- Dream I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t-”

Slicing metal tore through his primaries, shears cutting too far up the feathers for his liking. Thrashing under Dreams boot was useless. As the melodic snipping subsided Tommy couldn’t stop the tears that appeared, mixing in with the dirt beneath him. Then the weight was lifted from his back, “Let that be a lesson to you, Tommy,” Dream spat, the mask mocking him like it always did. Tommy didn’t even try to get up to face the man, instead he waited for Dream to let out a frustrated sigh before leaving him alone once again. 

Surrounded by a sea of feather clippings, Tommy stood up. It didn’t physically hurt him, so why did he feel so broken? 

Curling up in his tent, he tried to sleep. But that night the only thing he could do was think about is that if he jumped into the warm, welcoming embrace of lava, his wings won’t be able to stop him anymore. He felt embarrassed and abused. Treated exactly like an animal, stuck in an inescapable cage. Dream was meant to be his friend. Dream said he was trustworthy. But Dream untethered Tommy’s last link to freedom. 

But then Dream was locked in prison. 

It happened so fast. Or maybe it happened too slow. Tommy wasn’t sure. Face to face with a psychopath, fighting with his best friend, being taken down to a mysterious vault. At one point it seemed like they had lost, Tubbo was going to die and Tommy was going to be locked in prison. Not as if he could escape anyway, the shoddily cut feathers still not looking whole yet, proving he was still grounded. 

Somehow though, they survived. Dream was imprisoned. Tubbo went to build his own home in Snowchester. Tommy also moved forward, requesting help from Sam to make a hotel. 

Peace seemed to have been restored. 

\----- 

As Tommy sat above the crater, on the scaffolding that dropped the TNT that caused the final death of L’Manberg, he got to thinking. He thought about a certain rule that he has despised since the very beginning. 

A rule set by Dream. A rule set by a man who was currently residing in a prison cell. A man who couldn’t stop him even if he tried. 

Standing up, he looked down into the gaping hole that was once a nation. Wind ruffling his new feathers, some of them larger than others but he thought about his plan anyway. As he gazes down, he knows that even though all his feathers haven’t grown back properly yet, he was sure his plan would work. 

Dream used shears on his wings about two months ago. 

A _lot_ has happened since then. 

Vividly remembering the horror on Phil’s face when he first saw the state of the boy’s wings. Sleepless nights preening, whispering fears of a man with a pair of shears returning. Techno complimenting his wings once they had started healing, the first (and last) compliment he got from the hybrid. Tommy finally being able to feel a little bit more like himself every day. 

The time he had spent in the tundra reminded him of a distant memory. Adventures with a found family. A time where there was no tear in relationships, no clashing opinions, no fighting. Too bad it wasn’t like that anymore. 

For some reason he didn’t seem to mind though. Growing new feathers was like a snake shedding its old skin. Tommy could finally move on from the past and look forward for the future. He now had Tubbo, Sam and Puffy. Maybe he didn’t need to dwell on memories. 

Stepping off the ledge, he fell. The feeling was something he had craved many times before. Tumbling down, whenever he had thought about doing it before, he had always excpected to be met by a void of darkness. But not this time. 

Inches above the bedrock, he swooped forward, barely missing a face plant into the ground. Gliding upwards he took in a breath. For a moment he closed his eyes, just letting his wings get used to a feeling they haven’t experienced in a while. Beating up and down, taking him up higher and higher. 

Opening his eyes, he sighed. Not a sigh that exuded tiredness or annoyance. No, a sigh of relief. Relief due to the fact that he was soaring above the clouds. Just him and the world, no one else to watch him. And this time, he knew that he was untouchable. 

Tommy had never seen the sever from so high up before. Flapping as he saw everything from above. Memories tied to every single block. 

A prison that loomed over the rest of the world, protecting everyone else form what’s locked within. A new set of homes in a snowy forest, a place he knew he could visit any time. A hotel that was nearly finished, built by a man who had become a close friend. The remains of a ravine full of buttons, a place where he couldn’t even stretch his wings without brushing his feathers against cold stone. Logstedshire, the remains accompanied by a pillar that Tommy knew he would never have to see again. 

After touring the server, he finally landed besides his home. Flopping onto the grass, he chuckled. Dream wasn’t here to stop him; he could fly to his hearts content. Getting up, he smiled. Back aching and heart racing but he didn’t mind. Going inside, he decided to have some well needed rest. 

Things were looking up. Tommy managed to gain back some strength he had lost when exiled, finally being able to carry Tubbo again. Giggling as his best friend gawked at the world below them. He can’t even remember the last time they did this but that doesn’t matter now. Tubbo made Tommy promise that it would become a common occurrence and of course Tommy agreed. 

Sometimes he would fly alone. Swooping and gliding and diving and ascending. Acting more and more like the kid he used to be. A part of him that he though he had lost. Apparently, he didn’t lose that part of him though because now everything seemed a little bit brighter. Life seemed a little bit better. 

Teaching Sam how to preen wings was something he hadn’t expected to do. Tommy was surprised when the man approached him, asking if he could have a go. Sam seemed nervous at first, but Tommy reassured him that it was fine. Maybe if it was anyone else (other than Tubbo, obviously) then he might have been uncomfortable. But he trusted Sam. The creeper hybrid was a quick learner too and he was extremely gentle. Melting into his warm touch was always something Tommy found himself doing. 

So now after a hard day full of building and collecting materials, Sam would sit down with Tommy to help look after his wings. Suddenly his feathers were looking far healthier than they ever have. He never realised how neglected his wings had gotten once he was tied down. 

“All done Tommy” Sam cheerfully informed the blond. 

Humming in response, Tommy got up. Beyond the horizon the sun was just starting to set, oranges and pinks bleeding into deep purples and blues. Almost like paint splattered onto a canvas. Feeling refreshed, he continued to stare at the mesmerising sky. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sam pulled him from his thoughts. 

“It’s been a few days since I last used my wings,” Tommy stated, “I think that it’s been too long.”

“Okay Tommy, just remember to stay safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure thing Sam, see you tomorrow.”

As the hybrid left, Tommy bent his knees as a smirk spread across his face. He took in a deep breath, fresh air entering his lungs. Pushing his feet off the ground, he took off into the air. He found himself laughing at the thought of Dream being locked up whilst he was outside, experiencing the freedom he has wanted for so, _so_ long. It tasted absolutely great. 

_“If you have wings, you are prohibited from using them.”_

“Suck it, green boy,” he chuckled as he soared through the air, finally feeling tranquillity.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the canon lore right now is making me so stressed. I mean, I am really enjoying it and the acting is amazing, but I never thought Minecraft rp could make me cry but I have been proven wrong in the last 4 days on several occasions. I am emotional, so here is this fic I wrote a week or so ago and I finally got round to editing it because I crave something that is wholesome and wont make me cry. This was really fun to write too! 
> 
> Also if anyone wants to scream about canon lore right now with me, please do. I could literally talk about it so much.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> -nb :)


End file.
